


Three's Company

by Domino After Dark (Domino_Waki)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Waki/pseuds/Domino%20After%20Dark
Summary: Owain and Brady come to an impasse in their relationship, and Inigo helps them work it.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Brady/Eudes | Owain
Kudos: 12





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Owain and Brady both want to top so the rope in their bottom friend and everyone falls in love thank you

Owain always assumed he would top when he and Brady finally were ready to have sex. It wasn't that he was really opposed to bottoming, he's sure it would be fantastic but thinking about sex with his boyfriend he always thought he'd be the dominant one.

Problem is that this was also Brady's line of thinking, so the two fingered each other for a bit and came to the conclusion that it felt good but it was weird. Very weird and they were having second thoughts about the whole sex thing.

"Hey so. Inigo's ass is still something we both think about, right?" Owain says.

"Ya don't talk about other dudes when working yer boyfriend's boner Owain." Brady says, retracting his own hand. "Yeah I remember. Try not to, considering you an' all."

"What if we brought him into the relationship?" 

Brady's ready to backhand Owain before Owain explains his reasoning. They both fancied Inigo for a time and had found that they worked together and they let Inigo go. Well neither of them wants to bottom and Inigo's still single. The feelings for him didn't exactly fade as much as they felt they would be happy without him, but that seemed not to be the case. Not to mention word of his want to be manhandled had gotten out, he seems like he'd be receptive to it.

They just had to lure him in.

It wasn't hard really, Owain had a cool sword to show him in his tent and Inigo was interested. Brady had been waiting in the tent and assured Inigo he didn't need to leave just because he was there for Owain.

"Behold my new blade, a sword forged in the flames of the damned, the Dark Harvester!" Owain exclaimes, presenting the blade.

"How lovely, this is Feroxi Steel is it not?" Inigo asks.

"It's uh. Truth be told I did not think I would get this far." Owain says, "the merchant lady sold it to me telling me about the dark powers and-"

" 'nuf bout that, I wanted Owain to bring you here so I could practice my fingering." Brady interrupts, making Owain gawk.

"Oh? You're going to play for us?" Inigo asks, referring to the violin.

"Gods right, that's a musical term." Owain mutters, Inigo rolling his eyes.

"That sounds pretty romantic, you sure you want me around for that Brady?" Inigo asks.

"I need someone who'll appreciate it, and I ain't ready for another snark 'n bark meetin after the tent fiasco." Brady explains, picking up his case and unloading his violin and tuning it.

"Rude." Owain mutters, "I'll have you know I have a great appreciation for the fine arts!"

"Yeah yeah shaddup." Brady says as he sets to work, setting the mood. 

As Inigo watched Brady, Owain watched him. He watched the subtle changes in Inigo's expression as they listened to Brady's song. It was the same expression Brady made when they would sneak into Inigo's dance practice. These guys had it bad. Owain had a moment of worry, wondering if he was keeping them from each other, but he had to remember all the times Brady had told him how deeply he cherished him. 

As the song ended, Inigo seemed to blink back into reality. Owain almost snorted at the way Inigo's face lit up. 

"That was absolutely lovely Brady." Inigo says with a warm smile.

"Shucks, you don't have to butter me up." Brady says, blushing as he scratches his head.

"No I mean it, listening to you play is always a joy." Inigo says.

"Get a room you two." Owain says and Inigo's face grows red.

"Shut yer yap." Brady says, "You know yer staying in the room."

"I should go." Inigo says and the others panic a little too much.

"No! No no no, stay!" Owain says, placing a hand on Inigo's shoulder.

"Okay you guys are being weird." Inigo says turning to look at them.

"Are we?" Brady asks.

"Yes. What's all this about?" Inigo crosses his arms.

"Yer overthinking it 'nigo." Brady says, "Come sit down. Got more fingering to do."

"Okay I really hate that." Inigo says.

"Hate what?"

"Saying fingering when you play violin." Inigo sits down next to Brady, confused when Owain sits on the other side of him rather than next to Brady.

"Oh no Violin this time." Brady says.

"What? If it's not strings then what are you fingering?" Inigo asks.

"You, hopefully." Owain answers.

"Huh!?" 

"Smooth Owain, I was gonna ease into it with some wine but sure. Charge into it like that why don't ya." Brady says reaching for a bottle he had placed prior.

"Give me that." Inigo says grabbing the bottle, popping the top and taking a chug.

"Easy there my compatriot-"

"Cut the bullshit, did you guys bring me in here to make fun of me?" Inigo stands up, turning to look at both men.

"No! We would never do that to you!" Owain says.

"We want ya to be part of this." Brady adds.

"Why?" Inigo asks, "are you looking for a third for the night and we pretend this never happened?"

"That's not what we mean Inigo." Brady says, standing up to hold Inigo's shoulders gently.

"We kind of got together because we both are really into you. We thought maybe we'd be alright just us two but. Well we still really want you." Owain explains, standing and taking a spot at Inigo's other side.

"Not to say I don't adore Owain, but. Well there was a while there I thought we'd be a thing but uh. Owain had the same idea I guess."

"Correct, while having Brady helps me feel ease, I've also wanted you for quite some time."

Inigo took another swig.

"This is too much information to take in." He says.

"Well." Owain says.

"We could show 'ya what we mean." Brady trails his fingers down Inigo's spine, stopping when the belt over his shirt prevented further access.

"We'll make sure you feel good." Owain takes Inigo by the hip.

"Real good." Brady whispers into Inigo's ear.

Inigo swallows.

"Okay."

And they're on him in an instant. Brady's lips are pressed against Inigo's as Owain bites on his neck. They're removing his belts, his pauldron, ripping open his shirt, and all of a sudden they're off of him, and they push him onto the cot, ripping off his boots and pants, leaving him in nothing but his shirt and smallclothes as they crawl into the cot next to him. Owain claims Inigo's mouth as Brady places kisses onto Inigo's chest, making his way to to one of Inigo's pink nipples, taking it in his mouth and pulling with his teeth. When Inigo moans, Owain deepens the kiss. 

Brady moves away from Inigo's chest, watching as his boyfriend eagerly made out with him and moves down, pulling Inigo's smallclothes down, releasing his erection, pulling them off before situating himself between Inigo's legs. Brady grasps Ingio's aching member in his hand stroking it, delighting in the noises that Inigo makes. When Owain breaks the kiss Inigo has to muffle his noises himself.

"You're going first?" Owain asks, smiling at Brady who was admiring Inigo's soon to be wrecked body.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much I've thought about this." Brady says.

"Wh-" Inigo bites down on his fist, whining when Brady let's go of his cock. "What do you mean?"

"Thinking about having ya at my mercy, making you feel so good you can't think, that kind of stuff." Brady says.

"Oh kinky. No shame in there, is there?" Owain teases, "In my fantasies, you're always bent over a table after saying something mean or stupid, and I'm fucking you so hard you forget whatever dumb or mean thing I said that made you say your dumb mean thing."

Inigo shudders, cock twitching with the mental image.

"Do you want that?" Brady asks, "To be fucked stupid?"

"Gods yes." Inigo says, "Please…"

"Please what? My Brady can't read your mind you know." Owain teases, kissing Inigo's forehead.

"Aw don't tease 'im-" Brady starts but is cut off by Inigo spreading his legs wider for Brady.

"Please fuck me!" Inigo says, and who were they to deny him what he wanted?

Brady quickly grabbed the oil Owain kept in his bedside table, and poured it over his fingers, and circling them around Inigo's ass, sliding in one to let him get used to the feeling, but he decided to drop another bomb on them since they were this far.

"You can add another." Inigo breathes.

"Sure bud? It's a little weird so-" 

"I-it's okay, I've done this to myself, gods you have better reach though." He rolls his hips into the finger, sighing in relief when Brady gives him more.

Brady tries out whatever he can with Inigo, twisting his fingers in the man, basking in Inigo's escalating moans as he hits his prostate. He's pushing on that spot relentlessly, and Brady considers trying to make Inigo come from just this but when Inigo starts begging he can't stand it anymore.

Brady removes his fingers and begins to strip. With his hard cock finally released he breathes a sigh of relief, pouring more oil into his hand and stroking his member, slicking it up nicely to give Inigo everything he has. 

"You still have time to back out Inigo." Owain says, grabbing one of Inigo's hands and squeezing gently.

"I want this." Inigo says, looking up at Brady, "I want you."

"Gods Inigo, you're so good." Brady says, lining up his cock with Inigo's hole, and pushing in gently, pushing in to the hilt and staying still as Inigo adjusts to the intrusion. Gods it was better than anything Brady had ever felt before and it was taking all of his willpower not to start thrusting all willy nilly, as he could bust at any second.

"Fuck, you guys are so hot." Owain says, kissing Inigo's hand that squeezes his tightly. With his free hand he starts loosening his clothes and takes his cock out, rubbing it slowly as he took in the image. His delicate and foul mouthed boyfriend was balls deep in his stupid pretty boy best friend and there was nothing that could compare to the sight.

"You can move," Inigo says, "please Brady!"

And who was Brady to say no? He rocked his hips into Inigo, delighted with Inigo rocking into the thrusts.

"Fuck!" Inigo throws his head back as Brady hits a particularly good spot in him, the thrusts getting longer as they got into a rhythm.

"That a good fuck or stop fuck?" Brady asks, hips stuttering.

"Don't stop don't stop please!" Inigo begs, wrapping his legs around Brady, keeping him close.

A loud groan alerts them that they once again have forgotten Owain.

"Inigo, I think ya should give Owain a helping hand there." Brady says and Inigo nods in agreement, pulling his hand from Owain's and working on Owain's cock for him, soft hands smearing precum to make the glide easier.

"Gods, hurry up and cum dude, I want a turn." Owain says.

"I'd like to draw this out a little Owain!" Brady snaps, withdrawing to the tip, and pushing back in, aiming for that spot that makes Inigo cling to him for dear life.

"How does it feel?" Owain asks.

"Gods," Brady breaths, snapping his hips into the tight heat, "it's amazin', you're amazin' Inigo!"

Brady loses his rhythm a bit as he's fucking into Inigo, who's barely able to concentrate on Owain's cock while he's getting fucked with everything Brady's got. 

He doesn't last much longer as Inigo squeezes around him, milking him for all he's got. Inigo whines when Brady pulls out but his mind is taken off that quickly because Owain is rearranging them, flipping Inigo onto his stomach and up onto his knees, asking quickly for permission and pulling Inigo onto his cock as soon as he gets it, starting with a rapid pace since Inigo was already used to it.

"Damn Brady wasn't kidding." Owain grunts, "You feel great."

Where Brady was gentle, Owain was ruthless and Inigo was living for it. He'd never felt so helpless but so good at the same time. Gods he could do this forever, get fucked by these two, war be damned, this was amazing. He didn't care if this was a one time gig, a joke or whatever at this point, he was a slave to the pleasure they were giving him.

Owain was slamming into his prostate with each thrust and he wasn't going to last much longer. He cums hard and Owain fucks through the orgasm, the spasms not going unnoticed. 

Inigo's voice is hoarse and he's beginning to feel oversensitive but Owain makes one more hard thrust and fills Inigo up. Inigo collapses onto the cot beneath them, Owain's cock slipping out of him and Brady and Owain's combined cum begins to leak out of his clenching hole.

"Wow." Owain breathes, "Wow!"

"I think we broke him." Brady says.

Inigo's trying to get his head straight but his head is full of fog and he feels like his bones are made of jelly.

"Am I dead?" Inigo mutters.

Brady and Owain laugh and it fills Inigo's chest with warmth, and his stomach with butterflies.

"So you get the message?" Brady asks laying down next to Inigo.

"This… this isn't just a one time thing?" Inigo asks.

"Of course not. We know how this romance stuff is important to you, we wouldn't ask you if we didn't want you here with us." Owain says, reaching over and pulling both Inigo and Brady closer to him.

"I'm still not entirely convinced this isn't some sort of cruel joke." Inigo says, tucking his head into Owain's chest.

"Hey, we'd never-"

"I know. And I trust you." Inigo says, picking up his head, meeting Owain's gaze before turning his attention to Brady. "I trust both of you… it's just. Hard to believe. I've been trying all this time to get over my feelings towards men, but you two always make me… feel funny and to think both of you like me like this is dizzying."

"Well we'll be here to keep you stable while you figure this out for yourself." Brady holds Inigo to his chest, smiling at Owain, " 'till then, I reckon you deserve some well earned rest."


End file.
